Shigurui
Funimation Entertainment | first = July 19, 2007 | last = October 12, 2007 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a manga series written and illustrated by Takayuki Yamaguchi, based on the first chapter of the novel ''Suruga-jō Gozen Jiai by Norio Nanjō. An animated television adaptation, based on the first 32 chapters (or the initial six and a half volumes) of the manga, aired on WOWOW July 19, 2007 to October 12, 2007. The series was directed by Hirotsugu Hamazaki and written by Seishi Minakami It was produced by Madhouse Studios. The series is noted for its shockingly realistic graphic violence and nudity. The anime was licensed in North America by Funimation Entertainment, and the full series was released on March 31, 2009 on Blu-ray and DVD. Plot The story begins in 1629 Shizuoka during Tokugawa Tadanaga's rule. The daimyo staged a tournament where the participants fought with real steel Japanese swords rather than bokken ("wooden sword"), against his vassals' strong objection. The story revolves around the first match between the one-armed swordsman Fujiki Gennosuke and the blind samurai Irako Seigen and deals with the circumstances that led the two to participate in Tokugawa's tournament. Main characters Gennosuke Fujiki The stoic star pupil of the Kogan dojo. In the present time in his duel with Seigen he has only one arm but it is noted that his back muscles could theoretically make up for lost strength. Fujiki is very loyal to Kogan (his master), and is said to be most likely to succeed as the school's master. Seigen Irako An ambitious man who seeks to raise his status. In the present time, he is blind and has a deep cut in one of his feet. Years before, he Joined the Kogan-Ryuu school afterwards and was eventually picked to become the successor over Gennosuke Fujiki, but he and Kogan had a falling out which resulted in his present-day blindness. Gonzaemon Ushimata A master of the Kogan-Ryuu school and Gennosuke's senior. A hulk of a man, Ushimata uses an immensely large wooden sword (Seigen comments that appears to be a suburito) which he wields with ease. Kogan Iwamoto The Grandmaster of the Kogan-Ryuu school. Mentally unbalanced most of the time, he regains his sanity most often in the period between fall and winter. Cares nothing for his daughter, Mie, seeing her only as a tool to continue his line. He has a small deformity, a sixth finger on one of his hands. His technique "Nagare Boshi" (Shooting Star) is known and feared by many Samurai. Mie Iwamoto The daughter of Kogan Iwamoto. Lady Iku The concubine of Kogan. When she was younger she was consistently taunted with a Children's Song and the masses fled at her approach. This public scorn only increased her dependence on her husband. List of episodes External links * [http://funimation.com/shigurui/ Funimation's Shigurui anime] (U.S. anime licensee) Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Chanbara anime and manga Category:Madhouse Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Samurai anime Category:Shōnen manga Category:Funimation Entertainment it:Shigurui ja:シグルイ pt:Shigurui zh:剑豪生死斗